The music book of life
by EternalxPrayer
Summary: A talented new girl enters the life of the musical school when her past life comes catching up at her. KeiixOCxLen
1. Chapter 1 : New Melody

Heyya all you music lovers! Exp here with a new story 333 pstt to be completely honest i can't play any instruments (unless vocals count) so i'll pretend like i know it all ;) besides, this anime is on the many where the female protagonist is surrounded by the dashingly sexy opposite gender in almost every aspects of her life.

It's quite interesting, but once again being the baka i am-i never finished the first season.

Anyways,I don't own any of the La Corda D'Oro cast but i do own 'kiko chan' and her family.

* * *

New Melody

It was beyond early at Sesio academy where the birds were up to get the first worm plucked from the ground. Only teachers were wandering about to prepare for class however one student dressed neatly in the newly white uniform stood on the rooftop of the tallest building, taking in the fresh air and the morning dew.

Today was indeed her first day at the music academy and inside she was dying to know the different music notes each person possesses.

My jet black hair blew behind me as the cold breeze washed over me. My fingers intertwined with the wired fence and stood on my toes while my brown eyes watched over the quiet school. It was so strange for a place I barely know to give me such a peace mind. Being this calm feel awfully good just like my melody I play with my fingers.

Feeling slightly bored, I began to search for my phone located in my skirt pocket and flipped open to see that it's only 7:30 am. Letting out a big sigh, I decide to leave to adventure the school for a practice room. Like what my aunt used to say, music is one of the best ways to let time pass by but only if you truly enjoy it. Grasping the dark blue case and my books, I begin to descend from the building and search the campus.

Wandering around hopelessly, I spotted a black limo pull up in front of the school gates and a handsome purple haired boy entered the school who seemed somewhat familiar. Even from a fair distance I could see the glow shine around him and while he walked, a shimmer followed him. It wasn't before long, my mind clicked.

"Yunoki-kun!" I shouted and saw him clueless look around. "Over here!" Waving my arms crazily until I met his smile as he came closer.

"It's been awhile," Tossing his gorgeous purple hair over his broad shoulders. "…..Kiko-chan. I got your email last night…You've surely grown into such a delicate and bold woman."

I smiled happily, blushed at his compliment and looped my arm around his, "so, care to show me around?" He nodded and began to guide me around the really big academy. He pointed out the canteen , the office, sick bay, and the different classrooms. "Just curious, why are you here so early?" We walked through the long corridors as teachers would smile at us and continue on their busy morning with a cup of coffee.

"I could ask you the same thing." He stopped and look at me, more like looked down at me since I was quite short. "However you did ask first, so I'll answer." Once again we began to walk and talk amongst ourselves. "Well, I was actually going to print off some scores (music sheets) in the library but my schedule has changed." He gave me another dashing smile as I began to feel slightly upset.

We walked pass the library , with my head hanging low , "It's because of me, isn't it? The library is right there, go on ahead. I think I know my way around by now." I gave a small smile and watched him nod and disappear through a pair of doors. I turned around to see a few more students like myself, dressed in white walk around and instantly I felt worry in my heart.

To be honest, I lied. I'm still completely lost.

* * *

Exp here to say, hi (once again) and please review to encourage me ;) every writer needs a muse right? or was that the artist? i don't know. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

xoxo.


	2. Chapter 2 : Smiling Melody

Wow, 2 chapters in 1 day ~ i should get an award for that. Just kidding. Anyways,i hope you liked the beginning because things are gonna get complicated later.

I don't own any of the characters cept for Kiko-chan.

xoxo.

* * *

Smiling Melody

The environment became rowdy of both students in black and white. For another 10 minutes, I mindlessly wandered around the school and eventually in the gardens where it was peaceful compared to the front of the school but something stood out. Under a tree not so far away, was a boy who seemed to be sleeping. My curiosity got the best of me and I quietly snuck behind him to get a closer look.

After doing so , I noticed his light blond hair and his peachy skin ,I couldn't help but think about how much he resembles the prince charming in fairy tales. Beside him laid a book with the noticeable cello on the cover. Checking the time once again , "8:15 am." I looked back at the sleeping prince and shook him gently as if he was some fragile doll like the one sitting on my piano bench top at home. "Excuse me," I shook a bit harder then he began to open his eyes slowly. Even though his eyelids drooped, it made him seem so innocent as I couldn't stop gazing into those beautiful blue eyes. "Class is about to start." Slowly blinking, he nodded and muttered a polite 'thank you' and before he left I asked for his name.

"Keiichi Shimizu, class 1B and mastering the cello." He stood up, placing the book under his arms and placing the instrument on his back. I smiled and introduced myself in the orderly fashion.

"Tsukiko Asuka , class 3A and mastering the violin." I couldn't help but keep smiling at him, he seemed to be a good person as he pointed me to my first class. I bid him goodbye while the bells chimed for classes to start. I have to admit, I'm very relieved that I bumped into Shimiza-kun, if I hadn't I would probably be still wandering around the school clueless. To be completely honest, I don't do well with other girls, I just never got along with some of them because I simply wasn't 'good' enough.

Introducing myself to the class was always a piece of cake however it just didn't seem like it today. Whispers and glares always putted me off however all I could do was flash a fake smile, a smile that everyone fell for.

My name written in chalk behind me, I bowed politely and began to introduce myself. "I'm Tsukiko Asuka ,I just transferred here from Kingston Academy and I play the violin and piano." There were a lot of whispers and 'wows' in the class as the teacher nodded and announced for me to sit behind a boy named Kazuki Hihara in the very back row. He gave me a charming smile as I walked past other staring students to get to my seat.

Throughout the whole lesson all I could think about was my old school and the back of Hihara-san's head. His nice green hair was so shiny unlike some guys and I just had an urge to ruffle and mess it up but of course I refrained myself from doing so. The teacher was still ranting about some music theory work , and memories of Kingston slowly began to seep in. The snobby students in expensive dark red uniforms and strict teachers, I honestly don't know why I went to that school anyways, my mother said it would give me the best of the best and….so it did. The food at the luxurious cafeteria was like eating at a five star restaurant in England, the desks were each made of the finest mahogany wood which were polished till it reflected every feature of the face and last but not least the hierarchy of the school. But before my brain could process the memories, the bell rang and my thoughts left me then the teacher dismissed the class.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapter - i hope it wasn't boring for you. I don't like to develop and give away too much about a character so early into the story so please...bear with me? No? well...TT^TT so sadd.

Keiichi: zzzz

(i spell checked Keiichi and it came up with chicken! ahahahaha) is my humor too dry? ayeeee.

xoxo. exp.


	3. Chapter 3 : Smiling Melody pt 2

Exp here~ i noticed how even though it took awhile- people still read this story from time to time == so i felt bad and decided to upload as much as i had for this. i accidentally cut off the last chapter~ so here's the rest.

This story isn't as great compared with my other ones - this one was written along time ago so please excuse my petty description and enjoy.

x.

* * *

I let out a big sigh and packed all my books and papers into my black suit bag like everyone else. I was slowly taking my time when suddenly the green head boy turned around and placed an arm on my table casually. "Asuka-san," I looked up to see a pair of golden eyes staring at me happily. "come join us for lunch!" He gestured and nodded .

We left the classroom as we walked down the corridors side by side, "and well, that's how I began to play the trumpet. She truly inspired me!" He told me with pride and I could tell he really loves music. "so, how did you start playing violin?" We arrived at the cafeteria were it was extremely crowed and loud, I told him that I will tell him later and we squeezed past other students to find ourselves a table. Hiharu threw his arms up and waved. I looked to see who he was waving to and it was no one other than Yunoki-kun who sat with some other girls that were constantly swooning over him.

"Yunoki-kun, may we sit here?" I gestured before sitting, however the three girls who sat beside him glared at me with disgust and Hihara had already plopped himself in a seat with his food before him.

He smiled and nodded, "Of course, Kiko-chan. You're more than welcome to." Placing my bag down and opening my bento, Hihara jumped up and loudly asked, "You two know each other?"

Both of us laughed but the other girls continued to glare but smile whenever 'their prince' looked. "Of course, we are very close friends, in fact I went to visit her in Osaka last summer holidays, remember?" Yunoki brushed his long hair aside before taking a bite into his sandwich. I on the other hand just nodded and stared at my food.

"Eh, Asuka-san what's wrong?" He looked at me then at my food, "WAHHHH! Can I have some? They look sooooo good!"

My eyes were sparkling as I picked up a nicely decorated slice of what seemed to be strawberry cheesecake. Then I evilly eyed Hiharu who was staring at my cake with drool hanging from the side of his mouth. "don't you dare…..touch my cake." I hissed at him and he slowly backed away.

Yunoki then chuckled , "kiko-chan, may I have a bit if I'm not asking for too much?" The girls by his side then gasped and whispered amongst themselves.

"Yunoki sama is asking…..for something…for once!"

"Yunoki sama likes….cake!"

"Yunoki sama…..ehhh… called her Kiko-chan?!"

I glanced at him, then at my cake and nodded. "alright, here." I smiled brightly with flowers floating all around me. I passed to him half my cake while Hiharu argued.

"Hey! How come he gets a piece and I don't?" He pouted and we all laughed except the three bodyguards who shuffled away and whispered in private.

The day was long but Hihara-san seemed to make it so much easier. The childish comments he would say randomly in class just made me laugh no matter how strange it was.


	4. Chapter 4 : Uprising Melody

Uprising melody

* * *

School has ended with a few essays on different composers and homework here and there. Dusting off the invisible dust form my grey skirt, I followed hihara to the roof to practice.

His happy and joyful tune blended well with the soothing melody of my violin. 'I never knew instruments like these two could play a duet so well.' Each musical note played was clearly and our movements were quick yet bouncy creating a joyous atmosphere to the song. As I stroked each string i also watched Hihara play so happily. He was smiling with each breath he took and before i knew it, the song was finished and he let out of big dreamy sigh. I smiled, placing my violin in its case, before sitting against the tall wired fence.

Down below in the garden, the blond cello player sleepily nodded while he listened to the duet.

We both sat together on the wooden bench asking each other questions, " Asuka-san, you have any brothers or sisters?" I shook my head sadly since I've always wanted someone to play with and express my feelings during the hard times.

"I've always wanted a little brother…do you?" He nodded before claiming his record of eating competitions with his brothers and his rival's in the orchestra club.

"Hihara-san, what kinds of clubs are there?" I cocked my head to the side, playing with a strand of hair with my thin fingers. Instantly, Hihara began to ramble about the wonderful clubs that the school runs. Naming from arts to soccer I suddenly began interested in the delicate arts of cooking.

" So you like to cook? Ahh,maybe treat me sometime?" He gave me a big smile and got up to stretch. "It's getting late, let's get going."

There weren't many students by now, expect while the two of us walked to the gates some eyes us suspiciously. "Asuka-san, which way are you going?" I pointed to the left as he followed me too. "Same, let me walk you home." He put his arm behind his head before taking off with me following behind happily. The sky was turning orange and into a dark red, I stopped at a large home with big white gates and a big mahogany front door. "You live here? It's so big!" He gaped as I snickered.

"I think it's a bit too big, you should visit me sometime." I opened the gate and bowed. "Thanks for walking me, see you tomorrow."

The house was big and empty like always, mother and father were always on business trips leaving me with the house maid who acted like my older sister. The walls were a light cream colour with several expensive paintings hanging proudly with large cabinets filled with trophies, medals, music disks, books and photographs.

"Hannah , I'm home."

After having dinner, I sat at the dinner table, tracing the rings of the wood while listening to the maid washed the dishes. "How was your first day at school?" She turned around and smiled. Her long blond hair pulled into a simple bun and her green eyes reminded me of Hihara-kun.

"It was good, I made a new friend." I proudly told her as I watched her open her mouth to say something but I read her mind with ease. "Don't worry,I'm going to make sure I don't make the same mistake twice." I stood up and excused myself to begin on my mountain of homework.


	5. Chapter 5 : Cadence Melody

Cadence Melody

* * *

The next morning, I ran out the door with a slice of toast in my mouth and my school bag and violin case in my hands. Waving goodbye to Hannah ,I opened the gate however I saw a particular trumpet player standing to the side staring at the sky. "Hihara-san?" I blinked with confusion while munching on my breakfast.

He jumped in surprise and laughed. "A-ah, Asuka-san, I was passing your house and since it's still early I thought I could walk with you." Hihara blushed and scratched the back of his head. Tucking a strand of hair behind my ear, I smiled and nodded.

"You're going to practice on the rooftops again?" I asked ,taking another bite out of my toast with a loud crunch.

We continued to walk, "yeah, it's a routine of mine I guess." He took a glance at me and chucked under his breath.

"What?"

Hihara stopped me , and cupped my face and brushed my cheek and lips. "You've got crumbs everywhere." His warm gentle touch on my skin was welcoming, his eyes staring into mine as I couldn't help but let a blush cross my face. He gave into a playful laugh and chased me to school.

On our way, a black limo passed us as we chatted. It slowed down to reveal the flute player rolling down the window to talk to us. "Kazuki-kun, Kiko-chan ,do you care for a lift?" He gave us the usual smile and gestured us in.

"Really? Thank you, Yuniko-kun! " Hihara pulled me in with him as yuniko shuffled over.

Putting my case to my feet along with Hihara, as we began to talk about the upcoming event, concours. Concours is a tradition in Seiso Academy where selected players must perform four pieces according to a particular theme.

"Eh, I wonder if we will be in it." He nudged us both before laughing. "of course Yuniko will get in. The notices said they will announce the competitors today." Yuniko laughed with him as I heard him mutter ' I wonder…'

I've known Yuniko-kun for a long time now, about seven years, we used to be so close but one day I had to move away because of my grandfather's sickness and he's lying in hospital as we speak. The hospital in Osaka is giving him special treatment to keep him alive but he's not alone because Grandma is always stays by his side.

Although it's been two years since I moved away because of an incident at my old school. I shook my head to rid of those memories. "Kiko-chan, is there something wrong?" Hihara-san asked but all i did was shake my head.

"No it's nothing."

Arriving at school at the normal time, lots of girls in the music department waiting outside squealing at the sight of Yunoki's car. The driving halted outside the gates and opened the door for us when suddenly we were all attacked by Yunoki's fan girls who swooned over him. Hihara and I quickly made an escape through the other door however that didn't stop them from seeing us.

"Who's she?" The girl with the wavy blond hair asked out loud.

Her friend with the pink pigtails answered in a whisper, "that's the new girl in Hihara-sempai's class."

"So lucky, she got to ride in Yunoki-sama's car!"

Just before class, Hihara managed to show me around the school abit more while signing me up to cooking club too. The school was indeed big seeing as it was two departments in one and i honestly think it's unnecessary however it does benefits' many students such as myself.

Suddenly a chime rang through the air and everyone went quiet to listen. Hihara stared up at the sky and listened to the announcer read the list of names, Yunoki kun was read out as the fangirls squealed and crowded around him more.

"Hihara Kazuki. Class 3A" The green head jumped and pumped his fist in the air.

"BANZAI!" he shouted as more names were called out followed by a few familiar names until it reached a Gen-Ed student, Hino Kahoko. Everyone had shocked faces and confusion rose within the music department.

However that wasn't the end of the list, "Ah, and Kiko Asuka from class 3A." I blinked my eyes and looked at Hihara-kun who was happy as ever but I wasn't, the most I could do was fake another smile and laugh alongside him.

"YATTA! We're both in it! " he pulled me into a quick hug and dragged me to class, waving goodbye to Yunoki who was very occupied with the other girls.


	6. Chapter 6 : Baroque Melody

Baroque Melody

* * *

Class was rather interesting today, some girls got detention for carving a love heart on their desk and writing love poems to no one other than Yunoki-kun. I must say, Yunoki –kun is defiantly a girl magnet but I also overheard a girl 'Kasumi Tendo' has a mild crush on the boy sitting in front of me. I couldn't help but feel uneasy, however i can't stop her from liking him and it's up to him, not me. The bell rang and the silence broke. Hihara waved me goodbye as i quickly walked to my first lesson of cooking club. Of course I was too early but that's how I've always scheduled

Honestly, I wasn't really focused for some reason. I was busy thinking if coming here was a good idea. Shaking my head, ' I do not regret this path now move forward!' I walked a bit faster, not wanting to miss the first lesson but I bumped into something, more like someone. I saw the papers fly everywhere in the corridor when suddenly a heard a thump. A girl with short green hair was sprawled on the floor with only her arms for support.

"…ouch." She mumbled while trying to get back up but failed.

I quickly went to her aid , "I'm so sorry!" I looked at her seeing that she had pain hiding behind her eyes. "Let me help yo-" I took her under my arms when a few other girls came around the corner  
"Fuuyumi, hurry up. Those papers aren't going to – oh, look she fell." The middle one mocked while the other snickered.

A deep scowl left my mouth as I glared at them, glaring right through their soul and through their eyes. "I'll be taking her to the nurse, pick up the papers yourself." I stuck my nose in the air and slowly let Fuuyumi limp on me for support with my violin case hanging tightly in my hand.

I hear here shout, "come back here, you have no right to order us around, we're the first year representatives!" I looked over my shoulder and sneer back.

"You're only pathetic first years. You don't stand a chance against me."

"There you go, the ice should cool the swelling down." I left the ice pack on the left ankle before checking the time. "Aye, I've already missed half an hour. Ohwells." I sighed and shrugged. I blame myself for wasting time finding the nurse since it's only been my first week here and in the end I had to ask the first year. Talk about damage to reputation.

I looked back at the hurt student and smile, "I'm so sorry, if only I was paying attention." I could tell she was extremely shy, her head always looking at the ground and she barely spoke anymore than a few words in a very soft voice. "those girls are picking on you aren't they?"

"it's-it's alright, sempai." She twirled her fingers around before looking up. "I'm Fuyuumi Shoko."

I beam another smile, "ne, just call me Kiko-chan and it's not alright for them to just push you around like that!"

But she didn't approve.

"n-no, I should address you as –as K-kiko-sempai."

Suddenly I felt a light bulb light up inside my mind, "Now when I think about it, you're in the concours." She nodded followed by her soft voice as I went to check on my violin.

"Sempai, I'm so sorry I've caused you so much trouble." She bowed a little as she watched me open the case and check for damages.

Seeing as there wasn't a single scratch ,I packed up and said, "Fuyuumi, next time they pick on you tell me and I'll take it from there."

I looked back at the time on my pink cell phone, knowing it was pointless turning up to cooking club I decided to confront the head teacher of concours. I stopped at the door and gave a stern knock before hearing his order to enter.

"Sir, I think you've made a mistake."


	7. Chapter 7 : Passionate Melody

Passionate Melody

* * *

The usual routine in the morning, I walked out the door with my case in my hands as I slowly made my way to school with Hihara who asked me how cooking club was. I sighed and explained everything that happened.

He wasn't very pleased.

WE didn't talk much on the way to school since he became very unhappy due to the incident. "Hihara-san, don't be so glum. Things like this always happens, so don't worry about it." I heard him mutter 'alright' and his frown became a small smile.

The both of us parted ways, he went to the rooftops while I made it to one of the music rooms to practice and on my way I saw a particular blond with his head dug into a book while he walked around the place but he was walking straight into a wall!

Pacing a bit fast ,I shouted , "Shimizu-kun,watch out!" I grabbed hold of his shoulder and pulled him towards my shoulder before he hit the wall. "You really should be more careful."

The sleepy boy looked over his shoulder and thanked me in his usual tone.

I practiced hard this morning for some reason, my strokes were harder and the notes were much bold and didn't match the song I played. It always when I practiced this particular song, 'the devil's thrill' was extremely difficult. The pitch and timing are most important along with the accuracy of each note is absolute. Hannah always told me that I have a very calm appearance and metal strength however ,every time I loose myself in the world of music, inside is a burning flame of passion thrashing like a whirlpool out of control.

"You're putting too much pressure on the bow." A heard an unfamiliar voice enter the room. It turned to see a boy with bright blue hair lean on the edge of the doorway. He had a straight face on along with determination written all over his face. "Sempai." He mocked me a bit more, seeing the colour of his tie , he was in 2nd year known as the infamous Len.

I placed my violin down and began to pack up, "if its room you want, you can have it." I didn't give another look at him; he wasn't worth my time since he rudely interrupted my practice. I simply just gave him the cold shoulder and the 'I don't care 'attitude.

The day went on as planned, practiced during my spare time and balanced with my studying with Hihara always with me. "What's for lunch today, Kiko-chan?" I sat at a new spot outside under a tree as I raised my eyebrow at him. "Ah sorry if I'm acting so informal ,I mean-" With my excellent skills, I whipped a prawn tempura and stuffed into his ranting mouth.

His eyes just widen a bit with the tempura sticking out of his mouth, I nibbled on some California rolls and replied with a happy tone." Kiko-chan is just fine." Hihara continued to eat the tempura as he unravelled his bento box which was wrapped neatly with a dark blue hand chief .

"Eh, Kiko-chan you busy this afternoon?" He asked me as I took a bite from one of my onigiri. I shook my head before thinking. After class, I plan to spend a good and hour an half practicing in the garden and leave for home. Cooking club is only every two days so I could leave for home early. "Well, I discovered a new sweet café downtown and I was wondering if you want to come with me." My eyes sparkled as I heard the word 'sweet cafe' and after that I wasn't really paying any attention but I did hear it was called 'Max Brenna.' Quickly, I nodded and he told me to meet him at the gates at the strike of six.


End file.
